


Imagination of Life

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Xiuchen, kid!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: A collection of small stories about kid!Baekhyun, his parents Minseok and Jongdae, the family friends and pets.





	1. Hello Mister

When Junmyeon, one of Minseok and Jongdae's closest friends, decides to introduce his boyfriend of six months a dinner is set up, courtesy of Minseok’s surprising cooking skills. Junmyeon walks in, his boyfriend Sehun right next to him and before he knows it Baekhyun is hugging his legs. He will never get used to his friends from college having a tiny human

“Hey uncle Myeon,” he somehow refuses to call him by his full name, “who is this other uncle?”

Tiny hand in a fist except for his index finger pointing at a tall blonde figure next to his currently second favorite uncle, as Baekhyun himself often announces, nevermind that he only has three and Yixing lives in China and Baekhyun only sees him once a year, Junmyeon won't get discouraged by that.

Jongdae laughs while his husband watches the cute interaction in front of him, ready to swoop in if his son scares off Junmyeon's boyfriend. No one can stand single mopey Junmyeon so it's best if they all work to keep this one around.

“Hi Baekhyunnie, this is uncle's boyfriend, remember how we talked about what a boyfriend is?”

“Well, duh, Joohyun has a boyfriend in class, I know what that is.” Baekhyun says, pure knowledge of dating spilling out of his pores. “So you hold his hand and you two share your lunch boxes.”

Jongdae is laughing harder, Minseok following along. 

“Yes, that's it!” Junmyeon says, in all seriousness. “This is uncle Sehun.”

“Hello Baekhyun,” the tall blonde kneels to shake Baekhyun's hand, which he extended after remembering how his parents are always telling him to be polite.

“Hello mister, do you like dogs?” Baekhyun asks right away. “My uncle Kyungsoo has two dogs, he's my favorite uncle!”

Sehun eyes Junmyeon and laughs at his boyfriend's despair at not being the favorite uncle.

“Yes, yes I do like dogs, I even have one. His name is Vivi, do you want to see a picture of him?”

Baekhyun excitedly screams “Yes!!!” and then turns to Junmyeon to tell him something.

“I like him better,” he starts, “the last one said corgis were ugly and this one has a dog so you should marry him, uncle Myeon.”

Junmyeon turns into at least eight different shades of red and Minseok immediately calls for his son’s attention.

“Baekhyun, what did we say about telling people to get married?” He reprimands as Jongdae apologizes to Sehun, who in turns laughs loudly.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun smiles cutely while Junmyeon slowly returns to his regular shade.

Sehun pulls his phone out and Baekhyun makes a loud noise when he sees the fluffy white dog photo.

“This is Vivi, he's a cute guy who's 3 years old.” He announces to an attentive Baekhyun. “You're older than him so you have to promise to take care of him when you meet.”

“I will! Can we see Vivi now?”

The adults laugh at Baekhyun’s eagerness while Sehun promises him they can make arrangements soon because it's late and Vivi is asleep because he is a baby. Minseok and Jongdae have pure fondness in their eyes as their kid engages his newest uncle in a conversation about every dog he knows and how corgis are the best ones.

“Baekhyun, you have to eat your vegetables and let uncle Sehun eat his, you can talk more after dessert.” Jongdae says as he cuts a small piece of carrot for his son, who hasn't stopped talking even when there was food in his mouth, much to his parents chagrin.

Sehun doesn't seem to mind much and Minseok is thankful for it, because it gives him a chance to chat up Junmyeon.

“He seems nice, why did you hid him from us for six months?”

Junmyeon chews on his steamed broccolis way longer than necessary and Minseok laughs, knowingly.

“Ah, young love.” He says as Junmyeon stuffs more food in his mouth.

“I'm older than your husband,” Junmyeon says, while munching on a carrot, “and I'm not...what you're saying I am.” He knows Minseok already saw through him but he won't go down without a fight.

“Sure,” Minseok sneers, and then turns to Sehun before continuing, “So, Sehun, Junmyeon tell us you're currently working in fashion. We have a close friend who’s a photographer in China. Maybe you two know the same people because he does a lot of work here too, his name is Yixing and he…”


	2. The Tree Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broccolis are dangerous

"You have to eat it, Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s voice echoes through the kitchen.

Minseok has a shift tonight so it's just Jongdae and Baekhyun and he's trying to win a lost battle.

Baekhyun never gave them much problem when it came to eating, even with the vegetables he had a good appetite. But since a girl from his class told him that if he ate broccoli a tree would grow inside of him, he refused to eat not only broccolis but anything that resembled a tree.

It had been three weeks and Minseok and Jongdae had no idea how to convince their son otherwise. 

“I don't want it~” 

Baekhyun whined and Jongdae almost caved, he felt helpless in front of his cute son. But he had promised Minseok this would end tonight so giving up or giving in wasn't an option. His husband looked exhausted after pulling four night shifts that week and Jongdae wasn't about to disappoint him.

“At least one, please?” He knew pleading wouldn't work but he was desperate.

“No, I don't wanna become a tree!” Baekhyun argued.

“I'll eat one and then you'll eat one and no one becomes a tree.”

“Daddy pleaaaase…” Baekhyun’s tiny legs kicked the air in front of him.

Jongdae took a deep breath. Time for a new approach.

“Do you know what daddy does at work?”

“Daddy Jongdae?”

“Yes. And also daddy Minseok. We are doctors.”

“Doctors…?” Baekhyun looks at him confused.

“Yes, doctors. Doctors take care of people, so that they won't get sick. Remember when you were sick and had to take medicine, that green one?”

“Gross!”

“And we took you to see Mrs. Lee and she had an office with pictures of animals?”

“I remember!” 

“She is also a doctor. A doctor for babies and kids. Daddies are a doctor for big people like uncle Soo and uncle Myeon.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun makes a tiny noise, “a grown-up doctor!”

“Yes. But we also know what is good for kids like you. And eating broccolis is good. For you to grow tall and strong.”

For a moment he thinks he convinced Baekhyun.

“But dad,” the boy starts, “if I become a tree then daddies won't take care of me because I won't be a kid anymore.”

Jongdae wants to cry. But then an idea pops in his head.

“You know what? I happen to know a tree doctor.”

“ A tree doctor?” Baekhyun is interested.

Jongdae grabs his phone and types a message.

Less than twenty minutes later there's some knocking on the door. Baekhyun’s dinner plate long forgotten on the dinner table as he plays in the living room while Jongdae watches him.

“I think it's for you.” He tells his son. Baekhyun runs to get the door and is greeted by his favorite uncle.

“Uncle Soo!” He jumps on the man, who hugs him.

“Hi Baekhyunie, how are you?”

“I'm fine!”

“I came to talk to you about something important.”

Jongdae just watches the exchange from the couch.

“Important?” Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo says it's a man to man conversation.

Kyungsoo directs Baekhyun to the living room where they sit next to Jongdae.

“I hear you're not eating your broccolis.”

“If you eat broccolis a tree is born in your belly!” Baekhyun exclaims and Kyungsoo fights the urge to laugh.

“You know what uncle Soo does at his work?”

“No…” 

“I work with trees. And plants, flowers. I am a tree doctor.”  
Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide.

“And as a tree doctor I know that you can't grow a tree in your belly.”

“You can't…?” Baekhyun still doesn't seem certain.

“You can't. No trees inside your belly.” Kyungsoo pokes his belly and then Baekhyun's. “You need to eat your broccoli and cauliflowers and all your vegetable so you can be strong and tall.”

“I want to be tall like uncle Sehun!”

“So you need your vegetables! No tree in the belly.”

“No tree in the belly.” Baekhyun repeats before running to the kitchen to eat his broccolis.

Jongdae thanks Kyungsoo and says he owes him eternally.

“You've been saying that since college.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

.

Minseok is taking a break at work when he checks his phone, a notification from his husband is waiting to be opened.

It's a pic of Baekhyun and Jongdae with broccolis in their mouths and a caption that reads “I told you I'd do it!”


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have a Playstation, I love you.”

“Hi uncle Myeon!” Baekhyun jumps from his seat when he sees Junmyeon by the door. “Where is your tall boyfriend?”

“I swear he likes Sehun better than he likes me.” Junmyeon whines.

“I love you uncle Myeon.” Baekhyun hugs him and Junmyeon feels tears pooling in his eyes. “You have a Playstation, I love you.”

Jongdae laughs while Junmyeon calls Baekhyun a brat.

“Are you ready to go?” Junmyeon asks as Sehun makes his entrance through the door.

“Uncle Sehun!” Baekhyun runs to hug him, almost making the tall man trip in the process.

“Wow!” Sehun exclaims. “Hello kiddo, are you ready to go?”

“Yes!” 

Jongdae tells Junmyeon that him and Minseok will go out for dinner and then go back home and if anything happens they'll come pick Baekhyun up anytime.

“This is his first time sleeping somewhere other than here or his grandparents house, we're worried he'll find it weird.” He adds.

“We'll be fine,” Junmyeon says, “Baekhyun will be so busy playing with Vivi he won't even have time for his lame dads. Go and enjoy your free night alone, it's been so long you guys don't go on a date.” 

Jongdae only nods.

Minseok kneels close to where they are standing and calls Baekhyun over.

“Remember what you promised me?” He asks his excited son, who has a small backpack hanging from his shoulders.

“I play and eat my vegetables and sleep. When uncle Myeon says I have to!” 

“What else?”

Baekhyun searches his brain for a second.

“Ah! I have to brush my teeth and listen to everything uncle Myeon tells me.”

“Good boy. Have fun at the sleepover, behave yourself!” Minseok hugs his son way longer than he had to. Baekhyun runs to give Jongdae a hug too before grabbing onto Junmyeon's hand as they leave the house.

Minseok and Jongdae watch Junmyeon’s car leave their entrance.

“Are you crying?” Minseok asks when he hears Jongdae sniffling behind him.

“I have a cold.” 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a gift to one of my bestest smallest friends because she loved that idea from the beginning and cheered me on to write this. This will be a collection of short stories in no particular linear order and that can be mostly read independently from one another. More characters/relationships will be added eventually and for now this won't have a set number of chapters.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me for whatever reason. Also find me [@rapperkjd](https://twitter.com/rapperkjd) if you wish :)


End file.
